Sarah vs Changes
by Listen2TheThunder
Summary: At a young age, Sarah Walker learned that change was inevitable. Oneshot. Some charah


**_Ok, so this is my second Chuck fic, and there's really not much else I can say about it. Uh...I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it._**

**_Oh, and because we have yet to find out Sarah's birth name, I just used "Sarah" continuously._**

**_I do not own chuck._**

* * *

**Sarah vs. Changes**

--------

At age 7, a young Sarah Walker decided that change was inevitable.

She quickly learned that she wasn't staying in the same place for too long, and that her life was not normal. She realized that her father was not the kind of man prince charming was, and that sometimes, she had to accept certain facts to make ends meet. She had to accept that her mother wasn't coming back, and her childhood would not be the same as Suzie's next door.

She came to terms with the fact that the boy across the street did not in fact have any cooties, he was just not as cute as Donnie Wahlberg was.

She decided that things were not always going to go the way she wanted, and that she was going to have to cope with whatever curveball was thrown her way.

When her best friends ditched her for the new girl from New York, she was okay with it. She knew it would happen sometime. Nothing could stay the same forever.

At the tender age of 7, a young Sarah Walker told herself that change was inevitable.

* * *

When Sarah Walker turned 14, her father made yet another huge change in her life.

He claimed that she needed a normal high school experience, in a town without any bad experiences, and that she had two days to say goodbye to any friends that she would miss when they were gone. His instructions were brief and simple, but to her it was the most painful experience she had ever, well, experienced. He said her cousin was finally getting married, and that her cousin's mother had become ill recently. They were going out to San Diego to help with wedding plans, take care of her aunt, and start on a clean slate.

She claims something inside of her changed the day they got on board the plane. She had so much time to herself, she thought of things she never imagined possible. She never told anyone that story, but here it is.

Her older cousin was exactly 12 years older than she was. He was born on the same day, at the same time, twelve years before her. The two of them used that as an excuse as to why they were so close. He was always there for her when life with her dad got tough. He was practically her older brother; she looked up to him, and he took care of her.

He had been dating the same girl for the past eight years, and she was the sweetest girl Sarah had ever met. She made it a point to get to know Sarah better, and Lauren became the older sister she'd always wanted.

She knew the two of them would end up married eventually. After all, a change in their relationship was inevitable. But she was so used to them just being boyfriend/girlfriend that she didn't realize it would happen so soon. She was used to Lauren there as a friend. She didn't think she would still be in middle school when she became part of the family.

And then, she started thinking about how her life would turn out. How different she would look once her body finished the awkward part of being a teenager, what kind of profession she was going to end up in after college, what college she was going to attend, and most importantly, she wondered what kind of man _she_ was going to grow up and marry. Would she marry an ugly rich doctor she didn't love, or go for the cute, poor boy-next-door type?

Would he love her for her, or would he marry her because she had money? Would he have an older sister that she could call her own, or a little brother that she could create new experiences with? Would he be the most romantic guy out there, or would he be the kind of guy that didn't need romance to get his feelings through to her?

She envisioned herself in a beautiful dress, on a beautiful beach, in a beautiful town, with a beautiful man standing next to her.

She wanted a fairytale wedding.

Even when she was young she had never played "wedding" with the other little girls from her neighborhood. She had wanted to be different, so she played cowboys and Indians with the boys. But all those missed opportunities resurfaced now, at 14 years old.

At age fourteen, a younger Sarah Walker realized that she wanted a fairytale wedding.

* * *

At 17, Sarah Walker's life turned itself upside down.

She was a junior in high school, and her life was horrible. Since moving to San Diego three years before, she had made no friends and was ranked on the very bottom of the social food chain. She was the ultimate geek. She always carried around her violin, which her aunt had insisted on her picking up, and her sense of fashion just wasn't that awesome.

And then there was that one day.

It was just a normal day at school. Or at least as normal as a typical high school day could get.

She had just turned down her street, and noticed the cop cars surrounding the area immediately around her house.

For the first time in her life, Sarah Walker was afraid.

When she saw her father come out of the house in handcuffs, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran.

She didn't stop running until she reached the area her father had told her to go if she was ever in trouble.

At 17, the pieces of Sarah Walker's world became all mixed up. She no longer knew who she was, only who she could be.

And at 17, Sarah Walker seemed like a pretty good person to be.

* * *

At 23, Sarah Walker thought she had found true love.

He was smart, charming, and witty. Not to mention handsome.

Bryce was perfect in her eyes. He was everything her father wasn't. Reliable, Trustworthy, and _Semi_-Responsible.

They had a good run. Exciting CIA missions, exotic new places, and as close to celebrity as she had ever dreamed of being.

He had graduated from Stanford, and was just the right amount of bad-ass. But what she loved most was that he had his own little geeky side too.

He would play Xbox, and had all the latest releases stacked up high in the den of their shared apartment. She just wished he had someone to be geeky with.

At 23, Sarah Walker thought she was one step closer to the fairytale wedding she had been dreaming of since she was 14.

But four years later, everything changed.

That's what happens when a loved one dies.

* * *

At 27, Sarah Walker met the biggest geek on Earth. Or to be politically correct, _nerd_.

Chuck Bartowski was everything Bryce was not. They appeared to be polar opposites.

But then she got to know him.

He _was _everything Bryce wasn't, and yet, he was so much more.

Chuck Bartowski was definitely the boy-next-door-best-friend-since-grade-school-that-you-actually-secretly-love type of guy. He was cute, smart, and romantic.

Without really knowing her, he somehow had figured her out.

In fact, she worried that he knew her better than she knew herself. And honestly, he probably did.

He had wrestled his way into her heart, and she didn't have it in herself to try and push him back out.

At 27, Sarah Walker fell into a little something called love.

* * *

24 months later, while Sarah Walker was 29, her life flashed before her very eyes.

They were on a mission, and unfortunately things had gotten messy.

Chuck was nowhere to be seen, Casey had somehow gone missing, and as soon as she had heard Chuck scream, her body froze.

Which gave the fulcrum agents just the right amount of time to get a shot in at her leg, and press a knife up to her throat.

She didn't want to die. No, not this way. She didn't want to be 29 forever.

As she saw her life flashing before her very eyes, Sarah realized that she would rather pass away 50 years from now, in her sleep, next to the man she loved.

She would quit the agency for him. As soon as the bullet hole in her leg healed and she was allowed to walk, she would fly out to D.C. and tell Beckman she quit.

The CIA was part of her past. Chuck Bartowski _was_ her future.

At 29, Sarah Walker saw her life flash before her eyes, and in that moment, she realized what _really_ was important to her.

* * *

3 years later, Sarah Walker walked down the aisle.

She was on a beautiful beach, in the beautiful town of Santa Monica, surrounded by beautiful people.

Morgan and Anna had flown in from Hawaii just for the special occasion. Being a best man was a big honour for the little bearded guy.

Big Mike was there, a small pack of tissues in hand.

Jeff and Lester had somehow managed to make it also.

Dr. and Dr. Woodcomb stood in their respective positions on each side of the alter.

Casey had even dropped by for the ceremony.

And somehow, somebody had been able to convince the General to let her father out of jail to see his little girl get married. With him by her side, she came to realize that even though being in the CIA had distanced her from her real family, it had brought her closer to a new one.

As she looked into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband, she realized that even though her life has been like a super long rollercoaster ride, she wouldn't of had it any other way.

At 32, Sarah Walker walked down the aisle, and Sarah _Bartowski_ walked back up.

* * *

At a young age, Sarah Walker learned that change was inevitable.

_Except_ for when she put a dollar bill into a vending machine.

There weren't any guarantees for change there.

* * *

**_If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, review anyways. I would love to hear your opinions. :) _**


End file.
